


Ash Ketchum Blasting Off

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hypnosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Now nearly an adult, Ash has a chance to make his most secret fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Musashi | Jessie/Hanako | Delia Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	Ash Ketchum Blasting Off

“Are you sure you don’t need anything, dear?” The voice was full of its usual motherly concern, but Ash Ketchum just felt embarrassed hearing it.

Opening his door just a crack, he yelled down, “I’m fine, Mom!” That seemed to mollify her, leaving Ash alone in his room, with his thoughts. The Pokemon trainer had recently returned home, though for how long he didn’t know. He had recently turned sixteen, and decided it was time to come back home for a little bit, as a resting place between journeys.

Reaching over to his bag, he started to unpack. There were his usual outfits, which went in his dresser; his Pokeballs, which stayed in the pack; Jessie’s Team Rocket Uniform, which went in the back of one drawer where no one could find it. That last one made him blush just touching it again. It had laid hidden at the bottom of his traveling pack ever since he’d first swiped it, and even handling it for too long now made him feel...excited.

Having gone through puberty while on the road, Ash had faced a lot of new feelings during his Pokemon journey. Perhaps the oddest of those was his growing attraction to one of his recurring foes, Jessie of Team Rocket. The woman was more than ten years older than him, but her body was gorgeous, and there was something about her selfish, unrepentant personality that just added to his lust for her. One day, over a year ago now, after leaving to go find somewhere to use the bathroom in the forest they were in, Ash stumbled into Team Rocket’s campsite. They were gone, likely working on some nefarious scheme, but Ash couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity. Going into the tent, he searched through their belongings until finding a set of Jessie’s spare uniforms.

Before he put it away, Ash leaned in and sniffed it. It still smelled like her. The thing was, it was one thing to be attracted to a person. But that wasn’t all of the reason he had taken the uniform. No, it was more complex than that. After so many adventures involving him or others having to cross-dress, as well as actually seeing real supernatural forces that could bend and shape people and Pokemon’s physical forms, Ash had developed a thing for transformation, and gender bending. And more than anything else, more than just wanting to experience being turned into a woman, Ash wanted to become Jessie. After so much of his life spent saving the day...what would it be like to be a little self-serving for a change?

After Ash had successfully unpacked everything, he hesitated for a moment, then reached for his phone. With so many years of traveling the world under his belt, Ash had picked up a lot of contacts, but it was one of the first he’d ever met that he scrolled down to and called. A few rings later, the other person picked up, and he heard, “Duplica speaking,” in the girl in question’s high pitched voice.

“Hey, it’s Ash,” he started, before they started reminiscing a little bit. This wasn’t the first time they’d talked since they last saw each other in person, but they still had a lot to share. But once there was a lull in the conversation, Ash took a deep breath and decided to go for it. “So, the reason I called is, uh, I had a question for you.” He waited, and when she didn’t say anything, he went on, “I know you’re the leading expert on Ditto, and one changing your appearance in general. I’ve been curious about...making myself look like someone else.”

After a short pause, she asked him, “What, like a disguise?”

Feeling embarrassed that he had to explain this further, Ash clarified, “Well, yes and no. More like...I want to actually become someone else, physically. Completely.” Then, realizing how that might sound, he added, “Not forever! Just...I was curious about what that might be like, and thought you might know something about it.”

She made a pleased sound that raised Ash’s hopes. “I see, I see. Well, don’t be too embarrassed about this, Ash, I’m in the same boat as you. Transformation stuff is the best.” That certainly explained her love of Ditto, Ash thought. “Don’t worry, I have exactly what you need. Just send me a picture of who you want to become, and I’ll get the stuff sent to you.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Ash faced the next challenge of this call. “Well, I don’t really have any pictures of this person, but you do know what they look like, so I was hoping you could do it without a reference.” He’d hoped she’d just say sure or something, but instead he was left with silence on the other end of the line, and a need to fill it. “It’s Jessie, okay?”

“Jessie?” came her voice, sounding as astonished as he’d expected. “As in, Team Rocket Jessie? As in, Hair For Days Jessie? As in, the Jessie who has been chasing you for years? That Jessie?” Rather than verbalizing it, Ash just made an ‘uh huh’ sound. “Well, makes sense to me, she’s definitely cute. And yeah, I can definitely work with her, even without a reference. You should get the package in, I dunno, a month or so.” Right as Ash was going to ask how much it’d be, she added, “It’s for free, just so you know. We go way back!”

That month-long wait was the longest month of Ash’s life. He was constantly terrified that his mom would find out somehow, or one of his other friend’s would hear about his fetish. Brock would be understanding, but Misty or May or, well, most of the girls he’d traveled with over the years, they’d never let Ash live it down. But finally, the package came, while his mom was out on errands. Quickly taking it up to his roof, Ash carefully unsealed the box and pulled out what was inside.

There were three components to what Duplica had sent Ash, plus instructions. First, there was a full body suit, like a morph suit, but with the tone and feel of flesh. It had a zipper on the back, and definitely looked and felt more feminine than Ash’s own skin. Then, there was a mask, one that looked exactly like Jessie’s face. It was a soft mask too, a maneuverable one, not made of hard plastic. Last was a wig, one that emulated Jessie’s crazy-long red hair. Looking at it all, for a second he wasn’t sure if Duplica had actually understood what he was asking of her.

But then he read the instructions. Apparently, this stuff was made using technology she’d invented, based on how Ditto’s transformed. All Ash would need to do was put these on, and once they were all there, it would happen. Getting naked, Ash took a deep breath, almost unwilling to believe his dream was finally coming true. Slipping into the skinsuit, as Duplica’s note had called it, was easier than he expected, even though Jessie was a bit taller than him. He wasn’t overheating either, and didn’t feel claustrophobic as he put the mask over his own face. Last, there was the wig. Holding it in his hands, he looked in the mirror...and just saw himself, clearly in a weird suit, with a face that sort of looked like Jessie’s.

Still, he wanted to trust Duplica, and so put the wig on his head. Immediately, there was a change. It happened so quickly, as the difference between the skinsuit and his skin, the mask and his face, and the wig and his hair all disappeared. Where once the reflection had shown a disappointed Ash, it now showed what was unmistakably Jessie, absolutely naked. Immediately, Ash’s more feminine hands went to the breasts, cupping them and savoring how soft they felt. Looking further south, he saw where he’d once had the genitals of a man, he now had a vagina, framed by pubic hair the same shade as Jessie’s normal hair.

Turning around to get better angles, Ash couldn’t believe his eyes: he looked just like her! It was his dream come true...almost. Quickly moving over to his dresser, he reached past everything else to grab the uniform, which included a bra and panty set in Jessie’s size. It took some maneuvering to get the bra on, but soon he was moving from that to slipping on the underwear, and from there to the real uniform. When he approached the mirror again, it was as a fully-dressed Jessie, looking ready to do some mischief.

Doing some poses with his sexy new body, Ash grinned in a decidedly more sinister way and said, “Why hello, Twerp!” The changes even extended to his voice, his hands moving to his throat as he heard the same voice he knew was Jessie’s, but now coming out of his mouth. “Prepare for trouble!” After shouting out the beginning to her and James’s catchphrase, Ash excitedly tried saying some other things in his new voice.

It was very fun for him, up until the door opened and his mother walked in, staring in confusion at the member of Team Rocket in her son’s bedroom. “Mom, I can explain!” And explain he did, though it took quite a while. To Ash’s surprise, his mom seemed to easily accept all of it, nodding along and smiling for some reason.

Once he’d completely caught her up, she told him something that answered some of his questions. “Well, I’m not going to shame you for your tastes, son.” Then, blushing herself, she added, “It isn’t as if I have room to throw stones. I’ve always had...a bit of an interest in brainwashing.” Then, perking up, she reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a Hypno’s metronome. “Speaking of which, I had a fun idea to combine both of our interests! If you’d like, I can hypnotise you and make you feel more like Jessie. Would you be interested in that?”

Surprised to find out that weird kinks ran in the family, Ash nodded, genuinely enthused by the idea of becoming Jessie even more than he already had. She waved the item in front of him, and Ash tracked it with his eyes, as she told him to. Soon, he was in a different state of mind, ready to accept whatever she told him.

“Can you hear me, Ash? Nod your head if you can.” He did as she asked. “Good. Now, do you look like Ash Ketchum right now?” Ash shook his head. “That’s right, you don’t. No, you look like Jessie, don’t you?” Ash nodded, that sounded right to him. “Well then, we shouldn’t pretend you’re still Ash, should we?” Ash shook his head again. “That’s good. Now, as long as you look like Jessie, you should feel like her. You should think like she does, feel what she would feel, and believe you are her. You’ll remember that you used to be Ash Ketchum, but you’re not him any more. You’re a woman. You’re Jessie.”

Ash absorbed all of his mother’s commands, and when the trance ended, he wasn’t Ash anymore. Sure, Jessie knew she’d just been that twerp, but in that moment she was Jessie. Now, Delia couldn’t actually give Ash any of Jessie’s memories, or a deeper insight into her personality, so the Jessie that resulted from the hypnotism was one who fit the view Ash had of the woman. Perhaps it was years of being chased by the woman that warped his image of her, or Ash actually saw her for who she was.

Either way, this new Jessie was a lot less heterosexual than Ash was. No, she was interested in men and women, and particularly enjoyed being the seducer in either case. She found herself wanting to get money, either through theft or making people taken in by her beauty give it to her. She wanted to experience sex for the first time, even if she felt like she had a lifetime of sexual experience in her mind already. In fact...

While for a moment, Jessie felt conflicted about her feelings towards the woman in front of her, since just moments ago she had seen Delia Ketchum as her mother, that was no longer the case. Pushing past that barrier easily, Jessie just saw her as a beautiful woman, one who might be interested in seeing the fruits of her labors. Giving her a sultry smile, Jessie stepped closer and leaned in for a kiss, one that Delia did not resist in the slightest.

A kiss became making out. Making out became sex in Delia’s bedroom. The two didn’t leave each other’s side that entire day, throwing themselves entirely into this odd lust. When night was beginning to fall, and the two were lounging in Delia’s bed after their fifth bout of mutual pleasure, Delia looked at Jessie fondly and asked, “So, Jessie, when are you planning on turning back into Ash?”

That same question had been irking Jessie for a while, and she decided to honestly tell the twerp’s mother what she’d decided. “I’ll let you know if I ever feel like it, but I doubt I will. I love being Jessie, so much more than I ever loved being your son. I’m going to enjoy this new life to its fullest.” Then, Jessie quirked up an eyebrow and asked, “Speaking of which...are you interested in adding a third to our little party?” If Delia had any problems with her son permanently becoming her twisted minx of a lover, she never told Jessie about it.


End file.
